In a data communications network, traffic models mostly belong to a burst mode. Therefore, some network traffic limiting methods need to be used to avoid many problems caused by bursty traffic to the network, such as network congestion. A common traffic policing method is based on a token bucket. For a packet processing behavior of the token bucket, multiple token bucket algorithms are defined in the prior art, such as a single rate three color marker (single rate three color marker, srTCM) algorithm and a two rate three color marker (two rate three color marker, trTCM) algorithm, and in assessment results of the algorithms, a packet is marked with a red color, a yellow color, or a green color. A traffic policing apparatus sets a discarding priority of a packet according to a color of the packet. The single rate three color marker is more concerned with a packet size burst, and the two rate three color marker is more concerned with a rate burst. Both of the algorithms can work in a color-blind mode and a non-color-blind mode. However, the traffic policing method based on the token bucket can be based on only one path. In existing network applications, multipath transmission, such as dual-homing networking and load balancing, is a mainstream networking method, and there are multiple transmission paths between a source node and a destination node. In the prior art, if traffic of a same user passes through multiple paths, traffic policing cannot cover the user traffic.